


Stranger Things Have Happened

by squeaklings



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Referencing things I like, Sandy Appreciation Day, general silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeaklings/pseuds/squeaklings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandy has the strangest crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Things Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this other than I was feeling silly. I was listening to the game soundtrack and had this idea that sun goddess + wishing star = adorableness. No other reason than that.
> 
> But it is my own personal head-canon that Sandy likes to check out video games, as quite a few were inspired by dreams and he likes to see the finished product. Kudos if you know which game this is.

“I think Sandy has a crush.”

Jack raised an eyebrow at that. “What makes you say that?” he asked, a laugh hinted at in his words.

Jamie shrugged from his spot at his desk. Jack sat on the windowsill as usual, one leg dangling down, the other pulled up against his chest.

“A few days ago I stayed with Caleb and Claude, and watched them beat this game of theirs. Sandy stopped by just as Caleb was going to fight the final boss, and he stuck around to watch.”

“The Sandman watching video games?” Jack thought about it and then shrugged. “Makes sense.”

“Yeah, so we didn’t really think anything of it. Anyway, he was watching, and he had this look of disbelief on his face most of the time. But about halfway through the battle, at the big climactic part, he threw his hands in the air and had this smile _so huge_ I thought he was gonna burst!” Jamie threw his own hands up as a demonstration. “I’ve never seen him look so _happy_.”

Jack chuckled and tapped his staff against the window. The ice crystals formed into Sandy, his arms in the air. “Still don’t see how that means he’s got a crush.”

Jamie leaned forward in his chair. “The thing is? Ever since that night, _every night_ , I keep dreaming about this huge, white wolf with red markings and a red sun disc on her back. Y’know, the main character from the game. And not just me, but everyone I know!”

“Wait, wait, you’re telling me the Sandman has a crush on a video game _wolf_?” Jack laughed and nearly fell backwards out of the window. “Oh man, I gotta tell the others.”

“Could you? I think we need to stage an intervention.”

Just then, golden sand floated down from above, and Jamie rushed to his window to look out along with Jack. Sandy hovered above them high in the sky, streams of Dreamsand winding down into the windows of children’s bedrooms. Jack reached out to touch the strand heading for Sophie’s room, and a wolf sprang from the stream, sand flying off her body in looping tendrils.

When Jack looked up again, an identical wolf made of sand sat beside Sandy on his cloud, her tail wagging as the eternal dreamer pat her on the head. The Guardian of Fun choked back a laugh until Sandy was out of sight, and then he did fall out of the window.

“Jack!”

Still laughing, the frost spirit rose into the air, wiping bits of ice from the corners of his eyes. Jamie stared at him a good few seconds before a laugh bubbled up out of him as well.

“It’s really so absurd,” Jack started, waving his hand in the direction Sandy had gone.

“I know, right?” Jamie added, sitting down on the foot of his bed and trying to keep his voice low as he fought the effects of the Dreamsand. “I told you!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jack said, alighting on the sill. He managed to rein in his laughter, but only just. “Don’t worry kiddo, I’ll let the others know. Hopefully your dreams will be back to normal in no time.” He glanced in the direction Sandy went one last time, then gave a little wave to his friend before pushing off and flying away.

And Sandy continued on his happy way.


End file.
